


Conflict

by intelligentle



Category: Chicago Code
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, F/M, Mental Anguish, One Shot, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Regret, Rough Sex, Roughness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, conflicted feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intelligentle/pseuds/intelligentle
Summary: Jarek is confused about his feelings towards the women in his life. He decides to take an encounter with Teresa too far.
Relationships: Teresa Colvin & Jarek Wysocki, Teresa Colvin/Jarek Wysocki
Kudos: 2





	Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2017. It wasn't inspired by anything, except that I always saw Jarek as a deeply flawed character. I wanted an opportunity to explore how he would feel if there was too much emotion surrounding him and the three women in his life. Who would he choose to hurt the most, and how that person never saw it coming. Didn't realize the pain he was in, and how he couldn't deal with it properly until it was too late.

He found her where she always was, sitting at her desk, hands clasped by her waist. Walking through the door he felt an immediate rush go through him when his eyes met hers. They seemed to bore right through him.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey.” A corner of her mouth turned up and it was reflected on his face. He then felt his heart start to beat faster.  
“What is it that you wanted to show me?”  
_So direct. So to the point._  
She smiled and got up from her chair, walking around the desk towards him. That line was their little secret, code for an explicit rendezvous. Jarek’s mind was telling him one thing while his body was telling him another. As she walked closer to him, he felt those feelings magnify a tenfold.  
“It doesn’t have to be me showing you anything. We can just be….right here.”  
She was trying to control every urge she felt to jump on him right there. It was becoming harder to ignore as she searched his face, felt him breathing on her. She wanted all of him. Now. Instead, she kept it at bay.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.”  
“You seem nervous.”  
He swallowed. “I’m just not used….”  
“You’re not used to us being in here, alone.” She circled him, watching his gaze, seeing the walls crumble inside him.  
“You don’t want to do this here do you?”  
“No.” She was shocked at how quickly he answered.  
“Why?”  
“It just doesn’t feel right. I feel….”

_Exposed._

He couldn’t bring himself to say that he was sleeping with two other women, hurting them just as he was hurting her now. He’d told himself she was different, she wasn’t like the others, but nothing, nothing would be able to save him from what he had decided to do.  
She came back in front of him and touched his arm, sliding her fingers along his shirt. He desperately tried to control himself.  
“Since when are you so concerned with someone seeing us? That’s not the Jarek I know.” She kept running her fingers along his arm, watching his reactions intently.  
When he did not reply and his reaction didn’t change, she leaned into him whispering: “There’s no one here, Jarek. Everyone’s left for the day. It’s just you and me together.”  
“Teresa,” he said, placing his hand near her waist and pulling her slightly towards him. It sounded almost painful.

She was momentarily stricken by the expression on his face as if he was struggling with something, while his other hand came up to push a strand of hair that had fallen near her temple and curled it behind her ear. She leaned into his touch. Seeing the look on her face was the reason he kept coming back to her. She was herself when was with him – uninhibited from the job that at times enslaved her. But in the back of his mind was a nagging thought – a guilty conscience that needed to be quelled. He struggled against these thoughts as he drowned himself in her eyes. He made himself believe she could stop his heart from breaking. Taking his hand and bringing it behind her head he kissed her, hoping to bury his guilt with it.

His hand felt warm around her cheek and leaning into it felt emotions surge within in her. These past few days had been a whirlwind. She had missed being with him, his touch, everything. Sometimes she thought the things they did meant so much more than just the sex. She wished just once that they could admit that something was there. Wished that she could have more than her job could offer.

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes – they were shining, but yet, there was something else there. A flicker of emotion. A conflict? She wondered what it was. As his hand came around the back of her head and she felt his lips close on her, she knew something was different.

He backed her into the wall behind them, placing both his hands on either side of her, trapping her with his body. Momentarily, they broke apart for air until he wrapped one of his arms around her back, her already swollen lips crashing back onto his.

She waited for him to begin unbuttoning her blouse and after slipping off the jacket she felt his fingers brushing delicately over the collar of the blouse. Sighing, she let her head roll back into the wall as he traveled down. As the last button came free, she shrugged the blouse from her shoulders. His hands then roamed over her breasts, cupping them, letting his tongue slide in the space between them. She moaned in response as she felt his hands come around to unclasp her bra. His fingers traced circles around her erect nipples, finally hearing her say his name when he took one in his mouth.

He tried to fight the feelings that were threatening to consume him – feelings of guilt, anger, desperation. He tried to bury them as he came back to run his tongue along her neck. She loved that. But the feelings wouldn’t stay at bay – he kept thinking about where he was supposed to be – with another woman, in a different bed. Not here with her. He wanted to run.

Teresa felt his fingertips brush along her thighs, a shiver running through her as they ran along and then up to the zipper on her pants. He swiftly pulled it down and hooked his fingers around the band of her underwear. With one quick motion, he pulled them down, letting his fingers come to graze near her folds. He slipped one in, hearing her sigh loudly, abdomen muscles clenching. Her body stirred with pleasure when the other slipped in, teasing and twisting as she ground her pelvis against him. She was breathless, panting as he took them out, taking her legs and wrapping them around his waist. He felt the heat emanating from within her. Then again she could never hide her physical feelings for him that well. He felt a hand make its way down between their legs and guided it to the zipper, slowly pulling it down. She shifted her legs around him to get a better angle, and he took a hold of her hips bringing them closer.

Their eyes met and Teresa saw a painful emotion cross his face. She wished she could have foreseen what would happen. How she would have felt afterward – the physical and emotional pain he threw upon her.

He plunged into her – hearing her cry of surprise – or was it pain? – as her body slammed back into the wall. He pushed as far as he could into her, feeling her inner muscles strain against him, her hands digging deep into his back. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs as tight as she could around him as he began to thrust quickly. Gone were the soft caresses, the long looks of contentment, kisses filled with passion. This was love of a different kind. He heard her breathing tighten as she tried to desperately match his frantic pace. His tongue found her neck again while he held her tightly. 

Later, she would find marks from his fingertips.

She only worried when she realized he wasn’t slowing down. Her sighs turned to frantic yelps realizing that he was hurting her. This wasn’t passionate lovemaking, but-

His thrusts escalated, his face contorting into a tight grimace. He took her hands and held them against the wall. She couldn’t move and that’s when she started to whimper. One of his hands covered her mouth, silencing her pleas. He felt hot tears down the back of his hand, his own cascading down his face. He hoped and prayed that no one could hear them. Her inner walls started to clamp around him, and he pumped a few more into her before grunting loudly as his seed spilled into her. He heard her cry, anguish and pain, lashing his eardrums as her entire weight collapsed on him. He held her elbows as he pulled out of her, panting, their heartbeats racing. It wasn’t until later after she’d stopped shaking that he’d gone, left her alone in the office, her body bruised and broken. She looked up seeing nothing but her pristine office, clean and sterile. She shook with sobs, curling into a ball, wondering how she would move on from this.


End file.
